


Don't touch the Monsters

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: The monsters are there to scare you, whatever you do, don't hit them. No matter how scared you are.





	Don't touch the Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something for Halloween, oh boy.  
> Thank you Harlequin knock-off that I saw at the Burial Chambers for giving me this idea, and a good title too.

“I swear to god I’m going to kill you when I get out of here!” Second screamed into the dark. 

Why did she agree to this? She hated haunted houses, and then to have Dark just, let go of her while they were in the pitch-black maze made her hate them even more.

She felt around, hoping the walls would lead her out, only to end up in another dead end.

She fell to her knees, feeling hopeless.

Of all times she didn’t have her phone, it was now. At least she’d have a light source from that.

She covered her face, feeling moments away from crying.

“Maybe, another group will come this way. Then they can help.” She said to herself, trying to calm down.

She heard some movement coming towards her, and she felt a little bit of hope. Yet, she didn’t hear any talking, or screaming, instantly making her feel dread.

She pushed herself deeper into the corner, suddenly more terrified than she was before.

The sounds seem to get quieter, and quieter, until, silence.

She sighed in relief and slowly got up.

“ **GAHHHHH!** ” A deep growling voice screamed right in her face.

She was frozen for a second, her mind blank with fear. 

But after that passed, her mind kicked into flight or flight mode.

Without thinking, she balled up her fist and hit whatever was in front of her with a hard right hook as she screamed, hitting it square in the face.

“Ah, what the fuck!” It screamed in a noticeably male voice. 

She heard him shuffling around and then was blinded by a light.

“Dammit, don’t you know you aren’t supposed to hit us! Bitch, I swear to god-!” He shined his light on her to get a good look at her.

His rage died down when he got a good look at her. The girl before him had sunk back into the corner she was hiding in earlier. Her expression reminded him of a frightened child, eyes wide, filled with tears. It wasn’t some sort of shit eating grin that most people would give him after socking him one.

He pulled off his mask, figuring that seeing it was still pretty terrifying to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked, kneeling down.

She stayed silent and just shook her head. 

“Please, get me out of here.” He heard her whisper. 

He paused. Technically he wasn’t supposed to help guests, but, considering she probably wouldn’t make it out on her own, it was apart of his job to make sure they got out.

“Come on.” He gave her a hand and got her standing. 

He pulled her through the dark, having memorized the maze by memory until they stepped into a dimly lit area.

Second could hear other ‘monsters’ ask why she was back there, only to have the guy respond with, ‘Maze’. Which seemed to be enough of an answer for them.

They went through another door and Second was blinded again by the brighter outdoor lights. 

As her eyes adjusted to the light she got a better look at who pulled her out of the house.

He had orange spiked hair and sharp purple eyes. He was dressed in a ripped plaid shirt that had fur coming out of the neck, making her guess he was supposed a werewolf, since she didn’t really get a good look at the mask before.

She looked down, remembering that the only reason she was with him now was because she punched him.

“Thanks. And, sorry for, hitting you.” She said, shyly.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He lied. His nose actually hurt like hell, at least he figured it wasn’t broke. Or he hoped that. He just shrugged.

“I’m Vector,” He said, changing the topic.

“Um, I’m Second.” She said, “Thanks, again.”

“It’s fine, though,” He thought for a moment, “I think I should get something from you for hitting me so hard.” He said, laughing a little. She looked a little shocked, but nodded, considing he had a good point.

“I guess so, but I don’t know what I can do honestly.”

“How about a date?” He said, leaning in. 

That actually shocked her.

“Um, yeah, why not.” She smiled a little. That wasn’t as bad as she thought it could be.

“Hey Second, is that you?” She heard from behind her. 

She turned around, seeing her siblings coming up behind her.

“There you guys are!” She yelled. She ran up to her brother, Dark, pulled back a fist and then punched him in the gut.

“You asshole! You let go of me, and in the maze of all places!” She screamed.

He was doubled over for a good minute until he got back up and started explaining himself.

“You’re lucky that guy found me, or I’d still be stuck in there.” She yelled again.

“Sorry sorry, it was an accident.” 

She just shook her head and then turned back to Vector. She then pulled out a pen and wrote her number on his hand. 

“There, message me when you get a chance.” She said with a smile.


End file.
